Dental plaque (plaque) has been known as an aggregate of various bacteria present in the oral cavity, i.e., one type of so-called biofilm. Such plaque causes occurrence of stickiness and halitosis in the oral cavity and not only causes discomfort but also can cause dental caries, tartar, periodontal disease, and the like. In such circumstances, although various surfactants having detergency have been suitably used in agents and compositions for application to the oral cavity conventionally, still various developments have been performed for sufficiently enhancing an effect of removing plaque or biofilm.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an oral biofilm-removing agent containing an α-olefin sulfonate, dextranase, and sugar alcohol, which gives good feeling upon use and moderate foaming and shows an excellent effect of chemically removing oral biofilm. Patent Literature 2 discloses an oral composition containing an α-olefin sulfonate having 14 carbon atoms, acylamino acid salt, and/or arginine, which improves an effect of removing oral biofilm while suppressing bitterness peculiar to anionic surfactants.
(Patent Literature 1) JP-A-2015-20970
(Patent Literature 2) JP-A-2013-151474